


Internal Service Error

by gogogadgetgengar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogadgetgengar/pseuds/gogogadgetgengar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's got a computer virus, and he asks Sollux to help him. Sollux begins to question him on the origin of the virus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Service Error

**Author's Note:**

> Blargh, I've recently gotten into the homestuck fanfic fandom? This is my second fanfic for it, and I'm writing a third, but the first one was absolutely TERRIBLE. I'm also new to Ao3 so who knows how this will play out. Ah well. Enjoy the fanfic, all the same, expect more eventually.

“Geeze, KK, how’d you destroy your computer this time?” Sollux asked when Karkat begrudgingly let him in Karkat’s respiteblock. “Did you get mad at it?”

“ ‘Geeths, KK, how’d you dethtroy your computer thith time? My name’s Sollux I’m a tool of a troll that can’t fucking pronounce his S’s and thinks he’s hot shit because he can program a computer oooh so fucking amazing,” Karkat mocked, slamming the door in frustration. “Just fix my computer, fuckass, before I kick you out.”

Sollux sighed and waved Karkat off. He dragged himself over to the computer and turned it on. It made a groaning protest before starting up, which worried Sollux.

“KK, what did you do to this thing?!” He looked distraught with the noises the PC made. Karkat was indifferent.

“What does it matter? It’s fucking broken, and you know how to fix it,” he whined to Sollux , propped against his recuperacoon.

Sollux looked back with an expression of exasperation. “Just. Stop talking.” As soon as the computer loaded, Terezi pestered Karkat.

GC: H3Y  
GC: >:[  
GC: K4RK4T

Sollux replied with a quick “iit2 2ollux, fiixiing kk2 computer” and signed off pesterchum. He then began to look through the internet history.

“H-hey!” Karkat protested, standing up to hang over Sollux like a vulture. “What are you doing?”

“KK, I need to find out where you got this virus. Stop breathing down my neck,” was the reply as Sollux started clicking links at random. Troll Youtube, Troll Vimeo, everything cheesy Romcoms. “Really, KK? Romcoms?”

Karkat wrinkled his nose and turned away.

“You know, I bet this is where you got the virus.” Sollux continued to scroll through the recent history, noticing a pattern.

“What if it isn’t even a virus, nooksucker?” Karkat said, now beginning to ramble. “What if you’re just trying to justify being a creep and—”

“KK.”

“—I mean what business is it of yours to—”

“…KK.”

“—And another thing why the fuck—”

“Karkat!”

Karkat stopped talking. Sollux rarely used Karkat’s full name, and by rarely it was more “Have you ever called me Karkat in your life?”

Sollux swiveled around in the chair. “Why were all the videos blackrom videos?”

Karkat retreated back to his recuperacoon and sat at the foot of it. He looked flustered, like he didn’t want to answer. The silence yawned for a minute before Karkat muttered something under his breath about switching up the genre. This seemed to be enough for Sollux until a popup showed up on the screen. And another. And _another_.

Karkat could see the popups from between his fingers as he hid his face. “Oh god oh fuck oh god,” he muttered to himself as Sollux clicked out of a “ _dominated low blood learns his place in the hemospectrum, only 39.95!_ ” popup. Sollux hummed thoughtfully.

“The fuck are you doing over there?” Karkat barked, wishing Sollux hadn’t come over at all.

“Nothing, KK. I think I found the virus th—oh.”

“ ‘Oh’? What the fucking are you ‘oh’-ing about you pretentious ba—oh. Oh. Exit out of that right the fuck now.”

‘That’ was a webcam video. A webcam video of Karkat pleasuring himself, rather sloppily and in a hasty fashion. Sollux lingered on the video, expression surprisingly blank, until Karkat unplugged the power cord and effectively shutting off the computer.

“No!” he snapped, “Fuck your ‘help’, I can fix it myself!”

Sollux’s lip was curled into a snarl. “You probably just damaged your computer more by doing that.”

“The fuck do I care about that shitty thing?!”

“Enough to have me come over and help you fix it. I found where the virus came from. That little video of yours is connected to a blackrom site, riddled with viruses and Trojans.” Sollux stood up with faintly glowing eyes. “And unless you have the proper…protection…of course you’ll get a virus.”

Karkat took a step back from Sollux. “What the fuck are you getting at?”

“What I’m getting at,” Sollux replied, matching Karkat’s steps, “Is you want a blackrom—”

“What makes you t—”

“—and,” Sollux continued, ignoring Karkat, “maybe I’m just mad enough at you for dragging me here to fix your computer to act upon my feelings.”

Before Karkat could react, he was surrounded by a faint blue-and-red aura and a humming sound. His vision became fuzzy as Sollux stepped closer. He could barely make out the smile.

“The fuck are you doing? Get off me! Don’t—Oh my god _don’t stop_.” Karkat felt as if his legs had turned to jelly and there were insects crawling under his skin. He could barely stand it, it felt so wonderful. Whatever Sollux was doing to Karkat with his mind, he didn’t want it to stop.

When it did stop, however, Karkat realised his legs had given out and he was on the floor. His half-lidded expression soured into a frown.

“What the _fuck_ was that?!”

Sollux laughed behind his hand. He was back to sitting on the computer chair, one leg crossed over the other and his expression coy. “You sound disappointed.”

“You son of a bitch, what the fuck was that? Tell me before I rip out your—”

“Do you realise how hard it is to get someone’s mind off?” Sollux interjected, leaning forward.

“I—…what? Wait. Wait a minute. Wait a _fucking minute_. Did you mindfuck me? Literally mindfuck me?” Karkat’s jaw was slack with realization, and he quickly scrambled to his feet. He fisted sections of Sollux’s shirt in his hands and brought Sollux’s face close to his. “When the fuck did you learn that cheap party trick?”

Sollux held up his hands in defense. “Geeze, KK, don’t get so defensive. It was enjoyable, wasn’t it?” He smirked when Karkat let go of Sollux’s shirt and hid his face behind his hand.

“That’s beside the point, Nookstain.”

“So it was enjoyable.”

“ _Oh my god just get out of my hive_.” Karkat sounded exasperated. “I’ll fix the fucking computer myself.”

“We both know you have no idea how do get rid of that virus. Besides…” Sollux’s eyes glowed briefly, “I didn’t get a turn.”

Karkat realised what Sollux meant a second too late as that same red-blue aura swallowed his senses. He felt dizzy, like he was experiencing vertigo. The stability of his senses returned with him on the floor, his arms above his head, and Sollux on top of him.

“You know the best thing about being a psionic?” Sollux asked him, mouth against Karkat’s neck. Karkat shivered, swallowing against the vibration of the words on his throat.

“N-no. What?”

“I can do this.” Sollux ran his hands under Karkat’s shirt and clawed his nails down Karkat’s stomach. Karkat arched his back in protest to the stinging sensation. “And this.” A hand was on Karkat, pinching his cheeks hard enough to bruise. “All while restraining you with my mind.” To avoid the pain Karkat opened his mouth and screwed his eyes shut. Sollux took it as invitation for an impromptu make out, which Karkat didn’t outright protest. He did, however, nearly bite Sollux’s tongue off.

“Serves you fucking right, bastard,” Karkat spit as a line of diluted yellow ran down his chin. “Let go of me.”

“I’m not touching you,” Sollux said, which was partially true. He leaned down, and with false comfort in his voice whispered, “It’s all in your head.”

“You motherfu—nnngh!” Karkat seethed with pleasure as Sollux slipped a hand down Karkat’s pants. “Oh, _ffffffuck_!” He hooked a leg around Sollux’s torso. “So what the fuck are you waiting for?”

There was a tense moment of silence as Sollux pondered who to undress first. Karkat’s whine helped him choose.

“Shit, Sollux, that was one of my favourite shirts.”

Sollux said nothing but a simple “You have others,” as he discarded his own. “Lift up your hips a bit.”

Karkat complied, and the pants went the way of the shirt. “Can you please not fucking destroy all my shit?”

“What’s the fun in that?” Sollux purred as he dug his nails into Karkat’s skin, causing him to bleed. “Oh, you’re…”

Karkat panicked. “Oh god oh god oh god oh god. Don’t….Don’t fucking tell anyone do you understand? If you value even a smidgen of your life, you will under no circumstances—”

“I get it,” Sollux chuckled. He raked his nails across Karkat again. “I won’t.”

Karkat was silent for a moment, searching Sollux’s eyes for something.

“What is it?” Sollux asked.

“Would you hurry the fuck up already? I’m getting bored.”

He chuckled at Karkat’s bluntness and took off his own pants.

\- - -

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” Karkat’s vocabulary had boiled down to the bare minimum. He couldn’t figure out what the hell Sollux was playing at, because once he was certain it was “good guy” he would feel another bite mark to his shoulder and his hair pulled back. “Bad guy” would earn gentle kisses along his jawline and tender words.

Worst of all was how often it switched. It kept Karkat’s heart racing, his breath shallow and his mind blank.

Sollux’s nails grazed lightly against the small Karkat’s back as he was brought into Sollux’s lap. “Is this better?” Sollux asked.

“Shut the fuck up, your lisp is ruining my buzz.”

He frowned at Karkat’s answer. “If that’s how you feel about it.” He rocked Karkat more vigorously and with fervor, eliciting a long, low groan. “That’s better.”

“Ahhhn—!” Sollux pushed Karkat over the edge of pleasure. “Oh god, fuck. Fuck.” His body ached and buzzed, and he wanted nothing more than a hot shower. “Can you hurry the fuck up and get it over with already?”

“Only if you help.”

Karkat searched Sollux’s face for a clue. “I’ll bite,” he said when he couldn’t answer. “How?”

Sollux pointed to his horns.

“…You’re kidding, right? This is a joke, isn’t it?” He laughed a bit at the absurdity of what was being asked.

“It’s kind of a kink for me.”

“Oh god you’re serious.” Karkat raised an eyebrow at Sollux’s serious expression.

“What are you waiting for?” Sollux asked. “Look, I’ll even let your wrists free.” He dropped the aura surrounding Karkat’s hands. “Go on.”

Karkat didn’t know what to do at first. He ran his fingers through Sollux’s hair, only barely touching one of Sollux’s horns. He looked down in a “Am I doing it right?” kind of way, still extremely tentative. Sollux didn’t seem upset, so he continued. A low, guttural sound from the back of Sollux’s throat reassured Karkat and he became more into it. It wasn’t until a shudder rolled Sollux’s body and shook the both of them that Karkat stopped.

“You know, for being new at that, you did pretty well.”

Karkat rested his chin on Sollux’s shoulder, purring a bit. “What the fuck ever, you have fucking stupid kinks.”

Sollux pulled Karkat off of him and reached for his glasses. “And you never keep quiet. Do you think your—”

“Don’t know don’t care,” Karkat interrupted, stealing Sollux’s shirt to wear. “You still haven’t fucking fixed my computer, fuckass.”

A loud sigh cut the air. “Just go into the harddrive and delete all the files from the past week. And I mean all of them. (That isn’t your shirt give it back). Also, I’m sorry.”

“About?”

“This wasn’t a Blackrom fuck.”

“It better not be Redrom.”

“No.”

“Because if it is—Wait. What? It was just a fuck? Is that even allowed?” Karkat pondered the thought. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them…right?”

“So long as no one tells.”

“You better fucking not!” Karkat was up on his feet and back to his old self.

“I won’t if you won’t.”

Karkat looked around the room. “Well…Uh. Good. Okay then. Then get out.”

“Pff, okay, fine. What about a goodbye kiss on the cheek?”

“403: Access forbidden, fuckass.”


End file.
